Welcome To Camp Hastings
by Xiao-Mao
Summary: REI/MARIAH: Well it's off to camp with Mariah, Gary, Rei and Lee. But somebody on the bus likes Rei...and doesn't believe Mariah is Rei's friend. The only way to prove it, is for Mariah to peck Rei on the cheek.


ï»¿ 

Me: Hiya everyone, yes I know, I should be continuing some other ficcie, but why not start a new one, right?  
  
Mizuki: Well, first of all, it adds to your list of "I have to Continue  
  
these ficcies list" and it also adds to your to-do list and then you'll have your mom yell at you for not doing your chores then you'll go stalk off and watch TV and then you'll start standing there dreaming about your so-called bishies.*goes off topic*  
  
Me: *Pouts* Hey, that's not true!  
  
Natasha: Uh..frankly, that *IS* true.  
  
Me: Hey, you're supposed to be on MY side. *pouts some more* Your on my  
    side right Mayko?  
  
Mayko: Wha----?? 0.0  
  
Me: *sighs* never mind  
  
**Disclaimer:** Hello, you remember me don't you?  
  
Me: T_T Nope. *looks around innocently*  
  
Mayko: Yes she does, because Chibi-Mariah does not own Beyblade. The-End.  
  
Me: T_T Nooooo *cries*  
  
Mizuki: Right..0.0  
  
~*~  
  
**Welcome to Camp Hastings**  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
Stuffers:   
  
**Pairings:** R/M and the rest I'll figure out.  
  
~*~  
  
- Mariah's Thoughts -  
  
I do not own any of the cheers, songs, ect. I learned them from my camp. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
"YAY! We're going to camp!" Mariah yelled, fist pumped in the air, with happiness and excitement soaring through her veins. "Aren't the rest of you  
  
guys excited?" "Yea, it's pretty cool." Rei muttered, staring out the window of the bus  
  
they we're riding to camp.  
  
"C'mon you guys, show some excitement!" Mariah beamed.  
  
Lee sighed. "Mariah calm down."  
  
Mariah pouted before climbing down onto her seat. They were they first people to be picked up and they still had some stops to go before they actually headed towards camp.  
  
"Yea Mariah." Kevin taunted.  
  
"Oh shut up shorty." Mariah mumbled, sending a glare at the green-haired boy. "Or does little Kevin want a knuckle sandwich?"  
  
Kevin glared right back at Mariah.  
  
Mariah glared back at Kevin, and the two ended up having a little glaring competition.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Lee commanded, anger rising.  
  
Kevin sent another glare, before fumbling inside his backpack.  
  
Mariah huffed and turned to glare at the window. It was NOT fair, just because she was excited and the others weren't, didn't mean they could go ahead and ruin her excitement.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Her stomach grumbled.  
  
- I wonder if they prepared a yummy lunch or dinner for us -  
_  
~*~ Once everybody was picked up ~*~_  
  
Mariah felt restless.  
  
She needed to do *Something*  
  
- Maybe I should talk to that girl beside me -  
  
Mariah took a quick glance at the person beside her.  
  
Hmm.I guess she's pretty, pretty (A/N: ^_^;;;)  
  
The girl beside her had red hair highlighted with orange, tied up into a ponytail; deep crimson eyes and was currently reading a book about cats.  
  
- I guess it's worth a try -  
  
"Hiya, My name's Mariah, what's yours?" Mariah smiled at the girl waiting for an answer.  
  
But none came.  
  
- Oh great, how embarrassing, and how rude of her, not even a reply. -  
  
Mariah sighed and crawled up onto her seat to see what her friends were doing.  
  
Lee and Gary were currently sleeping  
  
-How can they sleep at a time like this?- Mariah thought as she shook her head.  
  
Both Rei and Kevin were engaged in chatting to the people beside them; Rei caught her glance and shot her a smile before going back to chatting about who knows what.  
  
Mariah blushed a faint pink before settling back down into her seat.  
  
- They're lucky; at least they have something to do.-  
  
Mariah glanced at the person beside her, who was still reading the book about cats.  
  
- Fine then, I'll just go and busy myself in *My* book-  
  
With that she grabbed her book of Chinese Myths and began to read.  
  
_~*~ After a Hour of __Reading__ ~*~_  
  
Mariah was reading about a Demon that could turn into any fair maiden oo any handsome man, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Mariah mumbled; eyes still in the book.  
  
"Hey, you know that boy, the one with the Ying Yang shirt, isn't he cute? Came a harsh whisper.  
  
"What?!" Mariah turned, suddenly interested.  
  
The girl beside her shyly pointed to Rei, "That boy, isn't he so cute?"  
  
"Who?" Mariah frowned trying to see who she was pointing at. "Oooohhhhh.HIM! He's one of my friends!"  
  
"Yea right." The girl muttered sarcastically. "And I'm sure he knows you too.  
  
"He IS my friend!" Mariah said, doing her best to sound convincing.  
  
"Prove it." The girl turned to her, a smirk forming on her face. "Prove it."  
  
"Prove it?" Mariah looked at the girl with an annoyed expression. "Why do I have to prove that I'm his friend?"  
  
"You're scared?" The girl taunted. "Ha, I met a chicken on the bus! BAK BAK  
  
BAK!" The girl made chicken sounds, while flapping imaginary wings.  
  
"Fine! I'll prove it!" Nobody gets away with calling HER a chicken. "When though?"  
  
The girl looked thoughtful. "When we get off the bus to go on the ferry, I want you to go and give him a kiss on the cheek and if reacts like he doesn't know you.then I'll make sure you make NO, I repeat NO friends for as long as you're staying at this camp!" The girl gave her another evil smirk, like she thought she was so powerful and then brought her book out and started to read again.  
  
Mariah turned a very weird crimson red.  
  
-K-kiss Rei, on the cheek? I mean we're good friends and all... but never like that!-  
  
She gulped, but if it's to prove that she's NOT a chicken, then she'd do it, besides, she wanted to make friends at this camp.  
  
She sent a secret glare at the girl, and sighed and brought her book out to read.  
  
But her mind was elsewhere.  
  
- I don't want to kiss Rei, not even on the cheek, Gary and Kevin will never let me forget it!!! -  
  
_~*~ 5 min. later ~*~_  
  
"Alright everyone, out the bus, we're going onto the ferry now." The instructor instructed. (A/N: 0.0)  
  
Mariah gulped, the girl smiled evilly at her.  
  
_-Uh Oh-_  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Hope ya liked it! ^_^  
  
Mayko and Natasha: I did! (  
  
Mizuki: And I didn't -_-  
  
Me: Hmph! We've got a meanie don't we?  
  
*Natasha and Mayko nod*  
  
*Mizuki glares*  
  
Me: Ano.ehehhehehe.R/R! ^_^;;;


End file.
